The Black Sheep Takes Care of His Raven
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: CielxSebastian This one is based off of Taking Care of Sebastian, however in this one it is Ciel's turn to take care of Sebastian. How far does Ciel go to take care of Sebastian? Enjoy :)


Ciel went to check on Sebastian, it's not like him to keep him waiting or sleep in. Tanaka stopped him from going in.

"Tanaka?" asks Ciel, wiping sleep from his eyes

"I'm sorry, young master but Sebastian is sick." says Tanaka

"Sick?!" said Ciel, about to open his right eye.

"Shh. Yes." says Tanaka

"..."says Ciel

"Young Master?" asks Tanaka

"No is to bother him, I will take care of him." says Ciel

"Young Master are you sure?" asks Tanaka

"Yes." says Ciel

"As you wish." says Tanaka "But please at least eat something."

He looks down at the young boy, he looked adorable in his father's t-shirt like that, not that anyone would comment that. Though his response would be adorable just showing how cute he is.

"Yes, of course." says Ciel "Make sure everyone knows that they have to split up Sebastian's chores so he can rest."

"Yes, my lord." says Tanaka

He leads Ciel downstairs so he can at least eat something for breakfast, Baldroy has been practicing and has gotten better at it. Ciel pulled up his night shirt and asked Baldroy to teach him how to make chicken noodle soup blushing bright red.

"Of course, young master." says Baldroy

"Thank you." says Ciel

So they got to work and even though Ciel got a bit messy, they got it done. He has tea with honey made and Baldroy gets him a washcloth for Sebastian's head.

"That's for his forehead right?" asks Ciel

He's been sick a few times so he's seen Sebastian put a washcloth on his forehead.

"Yes." says Baldroy, smiling

Ciel gently scoops up the tray and gets his balance.

"Do you need help with that?" asks Baldroy

"No I have it." says Ciel

He heads up slowly not wanting to drop it all, it's heavier than what he originally thought. He puts the tray down and opens the door, holding it with his foot he repicks up the tray and goes in setting it up on the nightstand. Sebastian is trying to doze as he couldn't sleep through the night, Ciel makes sure no one is looking while he climbs up 'his' side of the bed and feels Sebastian's forehead for a second. He pulls away as it's burning up, Sebastian stirs. Ciel climbs down quickly and puts on the washcloth slowly. Sebastian senses Ciel near by so opens his eyes and sits up.

"Young Master?" asks Sebastian, he coughs covering his mouth

"Calm down you'll make yourself worse. Yes, it's me." says Ciel

"I'm sorry, I overslept. I'll take care of you right now." says Sebastian

"No, your staying in bed today." says Ciel

"That's just not proper." says Sebastian

"I don't give a damn about what's proper, I care about you." says Ciel

Sebastian blinked but smiled laying back down, it's nice seeing his caring side. He looks down and sees that Ciel is in his father's' shirt. His shirts must be dirty, Sebastian sometimes gives Ciel his shirt to wear. He also sees that Ciel is a mess and covered in food, he's curious about that until he sees the bowl of soup.

"Did you make me soup?" asks Sebastian, his voice starting to get horse

"Yes, Baldroy helped me." says Ciel

"Thank you." says Sebastian

Ciel nods and gives him both food and drink, he also found some medicine and gives it to Sebastian as well. Ciel then goes and learns how to run the bath for Sebastian.

"Are you using my tub, Young Master?" asks Sebastian

"Yes, making you a bath." says Ciel

Sebastian blinked but smiled, but he then frowned.

"You better leave quickly, you'll get sick." says Sebastian

"I don't care if I get sick." says Ciel, honestly

Sebastian sighs and eats his soup and slowly makes his way to the tub.

"I need to get cleaned up, I'll be right back take as long as you need." says Ciel

Normally Sebastian would offer Ciel to join him but he really didn't want Ciel to catch his cold so nods and lets Ciel leave the room.

"I'm borrowing one of your shirts." says Ciel

"Alright." says Sebastian

Ciel didn't want to fight his clothes today, though he could easily get dressed, he wanted to stay with Sebastian today and take care of him. Ciel climbs in his own tub and gets cleaned up and gets his shirt and Sebastian's sheets in the wash with Meyrin's help. Finny helped too getting Sebastian's room cleaned up, the two looked at Ciel in Sebastian's shirt.

"Young Master? Is that your father's shirt?" asks Finny

"No" says Ciel, simply

They tried hard not to squeal and gawk at how cute Ciel looked in Sebastian's shirt. When Ciel's done he goes back to Sebastian to find him asleep in bed, Ciel adds extra blankets and tucks him in tight. He learned to sweat out the fever from Sebastian, he looked around the place and shyly leaned up on tiptoe and kissed his cheek.

"I do love you, Sebastian." says Ciel

He saw Sebastian smile in his sleep and stir more to get comfortable, but Ciel didn't know that and ran out quickly. He caught his breath and snuck back in and relaxed when he saw Sebastian still sleeping peacefully. Ciel knew that Sebastian really needed sleep and rest, he climbed up on his side of the bed and climbed under the covers shyly. He curled up in bed sharing his body heat with Sebastian, which was making Sebastian sweat like he was suppose to, Ciel didn't know that though but he knew that Sebastian needed to sweat out that fever. He wraps his small arms around Sebastian and feels Sebastian wrap his arms around him. Ciel smiles softly and falls asleep quietly trying not to wake Sebastian up. Everyone peeked in on Sebastian and saw the site, they quickly backed up out of the room. Baldroy took the tray down and got the dishes done for Ciel. Ciel woke a few hours later and saw that Sebastian was sweating, he reached up and felt Sebastian's forehead. His fever was breaking a little bit, Ciel sighed in relief. He saw the tray was gone and thought someone came and got it for him. It was noon, he went to find Tanaka and ask him about medicine.

"Hello, Young Master. Have a good nap?" asks Tanaka

Ciel turned red and nodded in response.

"Good. Do you need help with something?" asks Tanaka

"I gave Sebastian some medicine this morning, how long until he needs to take another dose?" asks Ciel

"How long ago after I came and saw you?" asks Tanaka

"About 20 thirty minutes, I'm not sure." says Ciel

"Then he should be due for another does soon." says Tanaka

"Thank you." says Ciel

He heads down and asks Baldroy if he can make him some tea with honey in it for Sebastian and some earl grey for himself. Baldroy nods and does so, Ciel makes Sebastian some more soup and grabbed him something small, he didn't want Sebastian to go without any medicine to long.

"Thank you, Baldroy." says Ciel

"Anytime." says Baldroy

Ciel takes the tray and gently wakes up Sebastian, and gets him to put on a fresh washcloth as he slowly eats.

"Were you in bed with me earlier?" asks Sebastian

Ciel nods he can't deny it, he's covered in sweat, Sebastian smiles finding it adorable. He eats the soup that his lover made him. It's an odd word to use with Ciel, but he does love him very much.

"What's on your mind?" asks Ciel

"You." says Sebastian

"What about me?" asks Ciel

"Just thinking about how I love you." says Sebastian

"I love you too." says Ciel, blushing

Sebastian chuckles and coughs as it hurts, Ciel looks at him worried about that.

"I'm alright, didn't mean to worry you." says Sebastian

Ciel relaxes, Sebastian finishes half of his soup and puts it up. Ciel has him lay down and he tucks him in again. Ciel climbs in bed and listens to Sebastian's heartbeat, Sebastian smiles and holds Ciel close. Ciel waits for Sebastian to fall back asleep before leaning up and shyly kissing the other cheek and near Sebastian's mouth but not on it, just shy sweet pecks. He wanted to take care of Sebastian not the other way around this time. He lays back down and falls back asleep peacefully. It's a long forty eight hours for both of them as Sebastian comes to terms of letting Ciel take care of him. He wakes up and finds Ciel peacefully asleep, he doesn't want to wake up Ciel at all. He's feeling a lot better so kisses Ciel lightly on his forehead, Ciel smiles in his sleep and snuggles in more.

"Thank you, Ciel for taking care of me. I love you so much." says Sebastian

He lays back down and holds Ciel close letting Ciel sleep.

The End


End file.
